gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Rose Kingston
Rose Kingston is the 17-year-old host of Rasmia. She is from Scotland, and she currently lives in Gravity Falls. She currently works at the Summerween Superstore. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Rose Amelia Kingston was born in Glasgow, Scotland, on January 18, 1998 to Martha Nicholas-Kingston, a nurse from London, and Brian Kingston, a businessman. Martha and Brian were glad that they had a daughter, and they were very happy together. Rose grew up with her parents, but she was always a difficult person and a huge troublemaker while she was growing up. Rose was extremely stubborn, even as a kid. She was bossy, feisty, and fiery. She was always getting into trouble at school, even though she had just started going to school. At age 7, Martha's boss decided that she should come and work in London, her hometown, and her parents and Rose moved to London, England. Rose loved Scotland, and she had a very noticable Scottish accent, and she was often teased at her school in London because of her accent, red hair, and pale skin. Rose acted stereotypically Scottish, and she was very violent, and she was constantly getting into trouble. She was outcasted but respected at her school, even as a seven-year-old. In the summer of 2004, she was sleeping when she heard her parents screaming. Rose walked into their room, and her parents were lying lifelessly on the ground, which terrified Rose. A strange man arrived in her parents' bedroom as soon as Rose entered. Rose was shocked and curious, but she was also worried about the screaming. The man told her to run out of the house and as far away as she could. Rose did not object, and she ran, like the man said. The man caught up with her, and Rose asked what had happened. The man apologized and told her that her parents had been killed by a monster who had been living in the house with them since before they moved in. Rose believed him, and he helped her find someone to live with. He asked Rose about her family, and she told him about her aunt who lived nearby them in London. She asked him who he was, but he didn't give her his name. He told her that he was magical, and that he was going to help her. He explained that he came to her house because he heard about a creature there that was possibly dangerous, and he was going to take care of it before it was too late. She was starstruck by this, and she believed everything that he said, even though she didn't understand what was happening. They took a bus to her Aunt Susan's house, where the man sent Rose to speak to her aunt. Rose tried to explain what had happened to her parents. Susan didn't believe Rose, but she had arrived unsupervised, so she took Rose in until she could contact her parents. Rose explained to her aunt what had happened and about the man, but Susan didn't believe Rose. She sent Rose to the guest bedroom on the second floor and told Rose to go to bed, and that she would take her back home the next morning. Rose followed her aunt's orders, but she was mad at her aunt for telling the man to go away. She couldn't sleep that night, and in the middle of the night, she heard someone tapping on the window. She went to the window and she saw the man, who was levitating in the air to get to the second floor window. Rose was surprised, and the man told her that he would be back the next morning and to meet her in her aunt's backyard when she woke up. Rose agreed, and she fell asleep easily. The next morning, she woke up before her aunt, and she went outside, like the man had instructed. She waited, but the man never came. Susan woke up, and she told Rose to go back inside, and Rose refused. She sat in the backyard for the entire day, but the man never came, leaving Rose heartbroken. Susan had trouble contacting Rose's parents, and she decided that the next day, they would go to the house and check out the area. They arrived at Rose's house, where her parents' bodies were still there, so Susan, who was terrified, called the police. The police arrived, and Rose's parents were confirmed dead. Rose and her aunt attended their funeral, and Susan took responsibility of becoming Rose's guardian. Rose was still heartbroken that the man had not returned, and she was always daydreaming and thinking about him. She grew up to have a great imagination, and she was always teased because of her love for fairytales and the impossible. When she went to a new school in London, she was teased again for her strange interests, Scottish heritage, and dead parents. Rose kept her fierce attitude, but she was never like her peers, and she was not willing to change for them. She was very stoic when she was growing up, and she found trusting others difficult. She was always waiting for the man to return, and she would constantly think and obsess over who he was. Rose never grew out of her Scottish accent, dispite of living in London for so many years. Rose and Susan got into arguments a lot, and Susan was often worrying if Rose was supposed to daydream as much as she did. When Rose was ready for high school, Susan decided that they should move, because Susan wanted to be in a different environment and move away from the sad history of where they lived. Susan decided that they should move to Gravity Falls, Oregon, even though Rose did not want to, because they would be moving away from the strange man. They moved anyway, just in time for Rose to start high school. There, she met Violet Shanny, Wendy Corduroy, Lee Chamerlin, Nate Holt, Robbie Velez, Tambry Forrester, and Danny Feldman. She became good friends with all of them, but she is different from them, because they always act like mature teenagers and Rose is still a huge, daydreaming child on the inside. Violet became Rose's best friend, and they attend Gravity Falls High School together. Rose has only told Violet about her imaginary friend when she was little, because she thought that Violet was the only one who would understand. Danny has a crush on Rose, but Rose is oblivious to this, and she thinks of Danny as her best friend. She currently lives in the Nicholas Residence with her aunt, Susan Nicholas. Rose was at the Gravity Falls Bus Stop one day with Danny Feldman, Amber Ember, Rachel Benedict-Dye, Artie Holiday, and Henry Graham, when the gas from a bus got into her system, and sent her to her Dreamscape. She saw important memories of her childhood, and met Sapiunt Cipher, and gave her clear sight, even though she is not aware of this yet. Early Life Rose was very disobedient, reckless, and she always got in trouble when she was younger. She never took "no" for an answer, and she was described as "stereotypically Scottish." She and her parents moved from Glasgow, Scotland, to London, England, in May of 2005, when Rose was seven years old. On June 19 of that year, Rose's parents were killed by a monster, and a strange, unknown man saved her, and he took her to her Aunt Susan's house. He told Rose that he was magical, and that he was going to help her, and Rose felt special because of this. She was excited that her new friend was magical, and she was also interested in this. The man sent Rose to talk to her aunt, who took her in because her parents were not with her, but later that night, he arrived levitating in her bedroom window, and he promised Rose that he would be back the next morning, but he never arrived. Rose was heartbroken at this, and her parents were later found dead. Rose's Aunt Susan became her legal guardian, and Susan was always worried about Rose, who was constantly talking about her friend. Susan told Rose that he wasn't really magical, and that he was imaginary. Susan told Rose that the man never existed, and Rose refused to believe Susan. She grew up, always obsessed with her imaginary friend, and stories of the impossible. Susan often tried to get Rose off of the topic, so she often took her to psychiatrists as a child, but Rose wouldn't give up her obession. She became very stubborn and stoic, and she didn't show her emotions. As she grew up, she became an independant teenager and she began to feel like her imaginary friend had abandoned her, which sometimes caused her to be sad and to feel alone, unimportant, unworthy, and abandoned. She loved fairytales, and she was always reading fairytale and fiction books. Rose's aunt wanted to move far away, in hopes that Rose would stop talking about her magical friend, and that she could stop constantly feeling sad about her sister and brother-in-law's deaths. When Rose was 15, they moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon together, and Rose loved the town, because it seemed creepy and interesting. She got a job at the Summerween Superstore, because it relates to her love for the impossible and supernatural. She loves Summerween, and it is her favorite holiday, and she owns a lot of Summerween costumes from her job, because of her love for the holiday. She became best friends with Violet Shanny, and she met Wendy Corduroy, Lee Chamerlin, Nate Holt, Robbie Velez, Tambry Forrester, and Danny Feldman. She told Violet about her imaginary friend, and Violet is the only one of the group who knows about Rose's magical friend, but Rose isn't sure if Violet believes her or not. She often gets into arguments with Robbie, and she isn't very good friends with him, and she only hangs out with him because Violet does. She likes her other friends, even though they may make fun of her for her love of the supernatural and her job at the Summerween Superstore, but she doesn't really care what they think, because of her bold personality. Appearance Rose has bright red hair, which is usually curled. She has bright hazel eyes and very pale skin. She has some freckles, and she is very tall, being 5'11". She speaks in a Scottish accent, and she is very proud of her Scottish heritage. Rose always has her long fingernails painted in vibrant colors. She sometimes wears Summerween costumes at her job in the Summerween Superstore. Rose sometimes wears round glasses, but only for reading. Alliances *Matthew Lawrence (best friend) *Violet Shanny (BFF) *Danny Feldman (best friend) *Wendy Corduroy *Lee Chamerlin *Nate Holt *Tambry Forrester *Amber Ember *Rachel Benedict-Dye *Artie Holiday *Henry Graham Enemies *Robbie Velez Likes *Scotland *The supernatural *The impossible *Summerween *Halloween *Gravity Falls *The Summerween Superstore *Her job *Creativity *Books *Reading *Fairytales *Fiction *Myths *Getting into trouble *Doing what she wants to do *Breaking rules *Creating her own rules *Her Scottish heritage *Talking about Scotland *Her hair Dislikes *London *School *Robbie Velez *People who make fun of her *When she is told that her strange friend isn't real *Growing up *Acting mature *Changing for peers *Her Aunt Susan Nicholas *Her reading glasses Powers/Abilities *Rose has a huge imagination. *Rose is a daydreamer. *Rose is very creative. *Rose is very witty. *Rose is very clever. *Rose is very intelligent. *Rose is an employee at the Summerween Superstore. *Rose is a quick thinker. *Rose is very feisty, bold, and reckless. *Rose has Clear Sight. *Rose can be very violent. *Rose can be very rebellious. *Rose doesn't care about getting into trouble. *Rose is the host of Rasmia, one of the original seven owls. *Rose can fly. *Rose can understand owls. *When Rasmia has control of Rose's body, Rose's eyes turn orange. Parents jocelyn.gif|Rose's aunt and legal guardian, Susan Nicholas 220px-Tony Curran - Defiance Panel (cropped).jpg|Rose's father, Brian Kingston amy-adams.jpg|Rose's mother, Martha Nicholas-Kingston Gallery amy_pond_policewoman_doctor_who_cardboard_cutout_Buy_Now_at_Starstills__34995.jpg Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-Dr-Who1.jpg 192264ad398cf9d5d393a6dd9e6e849e.jpg 414YLJcTOCL._SY450_.jpg _46508069_pa_drwho_gillan2.jpg dr_ooo10.jpg amy pond.jpg policewoman4.jpg Karen_Gillan_2.jpg KarenGillan-3.jpg karen gillan fashion orchid dress-1.png 00026459.Doctor.Who.jpg Karen-karen-gillan-33363413-500-667.jpg tumblr_mnr68jJn3R1qbgq27o1_500.jpg Karen1.JPG Karen2.JPG tumblr_me5qdb9eaN1rsjd4ho3_250.jpg Karen-Sheila-Gillan-karen-gillan-34833516-250-366.jpg Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-35023901-500-700.png Kazza-karen-gillan-32728880-500-707-1.jpg karen-karen-gillan-34390224-245-310.png karen-karen-gillan-33363379-245-300-1.jpg tumblr_m9a9sebfyY1r5l4ojo2_r4_250_large.png 123497214751612001hHnkN6TAc.jpg tumblr_lvm9csvwTX1qkpkkqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx3x78rKTZ1qcoaceo9_250-1.png karen-karen-gillan-16457459-613-1034.jpg tumblr_mb2vdiS1mW1ql26gfo1_500.jpg Karen_Gillan22.jpg tumblr_m7kz4dKmWj1qdx5sqo1_500.gif 600full-karen-gillan.jpg karen_gillan_mario_karen_Y6VozHwD.sized.jpg 9d631973ea322550fe47ed2233f662af.jpg d0fe2656b61f4f2ecddf59eb11a3b28e.jpg tumblr_mapyh846X71re3svco2_400.jpg f82fdc70297eb041773512c0c5a9b634.jpg KMkD3.png Karen-Gillan-doctor-who-34928315-500-500.png tumblr_static_karen-gillan-karen-gillan-28109000-500-476.png large-13.jpg tumblr_m8cqy5Qfiq1qmufo5o1_500.png tumblr_me8npivK2D1rqrnlao1_250.gif Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-35069845-412-604.jpg f87c5263a3816a213315fe12044b3714.jpg tumblr_mb29lp65FE1qfb5cjo3_500.gif tumblr_mmemkq4vX61qm8zmko1_500-1.jpg tumblr_mb29lp65FE1qfb5cjo2_500.gif 177px-0_968b4_c28e1546_M.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo6_250.gif Amy-karen-gillan-32721324-160-160.gif|Rose's reading glasses Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo1_250.gif Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-drewjoana-and-no1drwhofan-32806904-160-170.gif Amy-Pond-karen-gillan-32856537-160-160.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo8_250.gif Series-7-Icons-karen-gillan-32725204-150-150-1.gif Series-7-Icons-karen-gillan-32725202-150-150.gif Tumblr_mbj3ylFtu11rv3a9bo9_250-1.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo2_250.gif Series-7-Icons-karen-gillan-32725207-150-150.gif Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-drewjoana-and-no1drwhofan-32806920-160-160.gif Amy-Pond-karen-gillan-32856531-160-160.gif 210639.jpg|Rose when she was younger and her "imaginary friend" dw_05_web.jpg who47.jpg tumblr_lu3rq0BHbF1qbryyno1_500.gif|Click on to view tumblr_maerjoM6mh1r2ib1zo2_500-1.gif amy-pond-gallery.jpg tumblr_mjj2mpC1cg1qfynw8o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkffv5ZVG61qf2lwho2_250.gif amy-pond-and-equipment-earl-floral-print-washed-silk-playsuit-gallery.jpg tumblr_m8tpcz6AUj1qfqtcqo2_250.gif tumblr_mkffv5ZVG61qf2lwho3_250.gif images-1.jpeg images.jpeg amy-pond-doctor-who.jpg christmas_2010_trail_01a.jpg Picture-14.jpg tumblr_m7nhrgKNpN1rpm7q4o2_500.gif A-Christmas-Carol-amy-pond-18066405-500-274.jpg A-Christmas-Carol-amy-pond-18066399-500-481.jpg A-Christmas-Carol-amy-pond-18066377-500-281.jpg Picture-12.jpg tumblr_m08bhyH4Gp1qdvgbfo1_400.jpg tumblr_m0iz17AF6U1qbiddxo1_500.png Karen_gillan_01.jpg Tumblr_mkftfiVZqh1qf34f6o1_250.gif D5fcdf322fc9303c3970688e01348ea6.jpg SNA192322-280_1088231a.jpg 600full-karen-gillan-2.jpg Tumblr_inline_mkt3atRBWb1rf2nk8.gif gif 210x6bp.jpg.png Enhanced-buzz-26323-1295501739-8.jpg Enhanced-buzz-26309-1295502154-11.jpg Tumblr_l4e497hRDN1qc6xeao1_500.png Post-21468-Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pong-eyebrows-ef79.gif Amy-pond-amy-pond-12278755-888-504.jpg Amy-pond-behind-the-scenes-amy-pond-12278785-1537-2000.jpg Tumblr_ltc8dfjb6k1qelimso1_500.gif 1lu6.jpg tumblr_mftl3aWkTS1r3goxao1_500.png tumblr_l8v28qeNLN1qdqurqo1_1280_large.jpg 346677d312d941274a4ba0e05a16c42c.jpg episode218-0.jpg tumblr_ml7tdfSj5l1rv11vmo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m06em7n5if1qd94woo1_r1_250.png tumblr_m06em7n5if1qd94woo3_250.png smile_1.gif tumblr_static_karen-gillan-as-amy-pond-karen-gillan-as-amy-pond-17155358-1597-24002edit.jpg.jpg karengillan.jpg tumblr_llk9msbyfx1qazhb2o1_500_zpse3c82d35.gif tumblr_lthou9L7zp1qlvxmio2_500.gif Kazza-karen-gillan-34720182-500-689.png Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-003.jpg Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-030.jpg doctor-who-star-karen-gillan-wants-role-on-community.jpg Karen-Gillan-ginger-heads-32891587-500-476.png Karen-Gillan.jpg Beautiful-Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-31459887-600-700.png k7Z4U.jpg Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-8633874-214-300.jpg KarenGillan__120712230207.jpg 15183eb6a7074277b21215782a968d63.jpg Danny06.png|Danny Feldman, one of Rose's best friends. Violet04.jpg|Violet Shanny, one of Rose's best friends. bth_Karendoesasillydance.gif 512 amy thumbs up.png ROSE.jpg tumblr_n0eieoFLQy1ql26gfo1_500.jpg 5417739795_90a2f2f1c7.jpg tumblr_m3psgzAIVr1qg4euv.gif tumblr_m2us9vYMLr1qck7r9o2_1280.jpg s4_02_wal_10.jpg karen-gillan-fop-soothsayer.jpg Soothsayer_pompei.jpg 50456-5.jpg MdLtD.jpg Karen_Gillan.jpg tumblr_m9ot1dnC7k1qa601io2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mb3cw6yIjw1qeq5omo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb3cw6yIjw1qeq5omo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb3cw6yIjw1qeq5omo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb3cw6yIjw1qeq5omo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb3cw6yIjw1qeq5omo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb3cw6yIjw1qeq5omo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mb3cw6yIjw1qeq5omo7_r1_250.gif 4825166196_e6a15b6b6d_b.jpg Karen-Gillan5.jpg karen-gillan-at-doctor-who-premiere-in-new-york-061.jpg Karen+Gillan+Former+Dr+assistant+Scottish+bCRtEdaT1dZl.jpg cult_doctor_who_s07_e03_2.jpg tumblr_m9w33kDAJi1qbi0s9o1_500.png 205298627c0e6db0e0c73aa4cc337caa.jpg tumblr_mb6t7iYTAI1rs7n9lo1_500.gif UT18ZjR.gif Kazza-karen-gillan-32730108-250-139.gif tumblr_me99mwhVh11qalyj8o3_250.gif tumblr_lvvnw6rlQY1qd80wx.gif tumblr_lu6xggGxw31r0l0ib.gif tumblr_marj9ftfJg1qkdght.gif tumblr_mvdt8giTjE1svwdneo5_250.gif 6x01amyfancy1.gif tumblr_lwejpkIq6W1r23tzz.gif tumblr_mlmaryKyRt1rklynlo1_500.gif d3d2fe07169f5bb2c582f9ff7f7d3312.jpg amy_pond_the_girl_who_waited_by_whovianforlife-d4oriyo.jpg tumblr_mhlnjrljdb1rv3a9bo1_250.gif tumblr_mth22pK4we1rv3a9bo1_250.png tumblr_mbnbojlQ6i1rv3a9bo1_250.gif tumblr_mho0pcal9L1rv3a9bo1_250.gif tumblr_muf0s7hne81rv3a9bo2_250.gif tumblr_myby2cpG671rv3a9bo1_250.gif tumblr_myby2cpG671rv3a9bo2_250.gif img-thing-1.jpeg tumblr_mvwq5wkWL91sd28t4o1_500.jpg 05419_KarenGillan_DrWhoPhotoshoot31stMar201011_122_126lo-465x700.jpg tumblr_mkfwweP5Hf1qf34f6o1_250.gif Karen Gillan 06.jpg tumblr_static_6.gif Rose.png Rasmia.jpg|Rasmia, the owl Rose hosts. Tumblr lqy4o4z8lU1qcoaceo1 500.gif Tumblr m3n4kijypS1qezvoz.gif Giphy-2.gif Tumblr m3pqfcE8Eq1r99f4t.gif 5097 46db.gif Tumblr mkui4i8SSP1rkrhg6o1 500.gif Tumblr ly21dzeq5d1qe8bp4o1 500.gif Tumblr m4g5izdAn51qjmdyqo1 1280.gif Normal 001~0.jpg WENN t karen-gillan-gillian-anderson181110d.jpg Karen-gillan-hq-photoshoot-fanzee-004.jpg Karen gillan photoshoot by whovianforlife-d5knara.jpg E52a0967f3fd68db7de9f1019ba2ca77.jpg Tumblr m2c90aleiq1r1wocao1 250.jpg Tumblr m2qnyxInwo1rnjbgoo1 500.gif 47463197 karentalkingtoleah.jpg Amelia-Pond-Karen-Gillan.jpg Amy-karen-gillan-32721333-245-245.gif Amy7.jpg Karen-Gillan-006.jpg Karen-gillan-263348014.jpg Karen-karen-gillan-34390156-1500-1228.jpg Karen Gillan as Amy Pond cropped.jpg KarenGillan.jpg Tumblr lsneaxbAoT1r3lj37o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lt6g0jNoMN1qc8syyo6 250.gif Tumblr m3prznlFUP1qg4euv.gif Tumblr mdrk7nppjk1qcexoio4 250.jpg Vincent-and-the-Doctor-doctor-who-17520918-525-295.jpg Karen-Gillan-photoshoot-matt-smith-and-karen-gillan-24514906-319-480.png Tumblr m6uze5lL6U1ro2oibo1 500.png Tumblr lthvmmunwu1qlvxmio2 500.gif giphy-1.gif tumblr_lyfiluLkpZ1qe5zrlo1_500.gif tumblr_m6cjk0w2hj1qlcsep.gif Karen-karen-gillan-27959000-500-248.png tumblr_lwz82ywdZD1qf7s73o1_500.png Tumblr_lxgnbpDFbI1ql26gfo1_500.jpg 29b0ac93.png tumblr_n32i4pz7W81qktypgo1_r1_250.gif article-2030703-0D76E05100000578-78_224x583.jpg tumblr_inline_mh1v5nfa771qf1qhm.gif article-2030703-0D7255A100000578-404_224x583.jpg tumblr_m3bkmrWtMR1ql26gfo1_500.jpg NYYAYnS.gif img-thing-2.jpg 200_s0.gif 46968_3.jpg karen_gillan_by_headswapharry2-d6mrqee-1.jpg KarenGillan_DrWhoS05E01_OnSet_14.jpg 5170734.jpeg karen_gillan-1.jpg tumblr_mukhloBAUP1rpb70xo1_r1_500.jpg 5ee6ab2a73786240b481f5692b182160.jpg tumblr_m7zr6hcjTy1ql26gfo1_500.jpg tumblr_luscimkluO1r1hdnho1_500.jpg tumblr_m6plexiexI1ron04jo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdr97fovWV1qc8syyo1_250.gif karen_gillan_by_headswapharry2-d6mrqee.jpg tumblr_n0hmi2eTPL1sz81fdo1_250.gif tumblr_n0hmi2eTPL1sz81fdo4_250.gif tumblr_n0hmi2eTPL1sz81fdo5_250.gif tumblr_n0hmi2eTPL1sz81fdo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr n0hmi2eTPL1sz81fdo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_n13owj91jh1t7wmfyo2_250.gif karen_gillan-6560010b.jpg Rose.jpg karen_gillan_3013853.jpg Karen-Gillan-001.jpg Karen-Gillan2_415.jpg normal_DW_5x11_The_Lodger_134.jpg amy-amy-pond-16913006-1280-720.jpg Lodger3.jpg tumblr_mgc5trHkHe1qcwhkeo1_250.gif dw51129.png dw5116.png dw51118.png dw5118.png dw51115.png Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Miramc22 Category:Scottish Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:Resident Category:Humans Category:Owl Host Category:Gravity Falls Resident Category:Seventeen